Metal Beast
The '''Metal Beast '''is an Ironheade short-range infantry unit that specializes in destroying infantry. Story The only people who can tame Metal Beasts are the Zaulia, a tribe of warrior women living in the Temple of the Zaulia. Wild Metal Beasts are found in the Jungle and Swamp regions of the Brütal Land, while those ridden by the Zaulia can be found accompanying Ironheade squads in the same areas and in the ruins surrounding the Sea of Black Tears. The Metal Beasts play a major role during the mission "A Number Of The Beasts", in which Eddie Riggs concocts a plan to enlist them into Ironheade. With the help of Lita Halford and The Baron, he captures a few Metal Beasts, but before he can figure out how to tame them, the group is surrounded by the Zaulia, warrior-women who are the companions and protectors of the beasts. After revealing that he is the son of Riggnarok, Rima and her beasts join the cause. Role Large short-range infantry, melee infantry-killer. These animals can breathe fire over a short distance, scorching any enemies in the area, though this does little to no damage to vehicles like the Brood. Metal Beasts are an alternative to Fire Barons in terms of the player's anti-infantry arsenal. They are most effective against bunched-up infantry, as their fire breath can hit more than one enemy standing in front of them. As infantry units, they can also be healed by Thunderhogs between skirmishes. Double Team Ridable infantry. Eddie can Double Team with the Metal Beast, after which he can aim and fire the Beast's potent breath weapon. Like the regular fire breath, this attack can hit more than one enemy if they are inside the flame cone. Eddie can perform this double team with both wild Metal Beasts wandering the jungle (after the Zaulia join Ironheade) and Metal Beasts tamed and ridden by the Zaulia. Trivia *The Zaulia riders of the Metal Beasts are voiced by Nika Futterman, Grey DeLisle and Lita Ford as Rima. *If at any time during a Stage Battle, there are no Metal Beasts on the field, the next Metal Beast built will be ridden by Rima. *The Metal Beasts are modelled more specifically towards the appearance of Gene Simmons (the bassist of KISS) in costume, as opposed to Rima resembling Peter Criss (the drummer of KISS) more so. *Like some Drowning Doom units, Metal Beasts can lose body parts when they sustain damage (their ears and most of their tail). *During the mission "A Number Of The Beasts", Eddie asks why he hasn't seen any Metal Beast kittens around, to which he does not get a reply. *Killing fifteen enemies while Double Teaming with a Metal Beast and wearing the Zaulia Threads will earn the player the A Face Like a Beast achievement/trophy. *The player can still move, albeit slowly, while the Double Team is active. Category:Ironheade Category:Units Category:Creatures Gallery Metal Beast Bike Chase.jpg|Eddie Riggs and The Baron being chased by a Metal Beast in A Number of the Beasts. Metal Beast Multiplayer Tutorial.jpg|Several Metal Beast breathing fire onto their enemies in the multiplayer tutorial video. ConceptArt23.jpg|Concept art depicting Eddie Riggs riding with Rima on a Metal Beast. Brutal-legend1.jpg|Concept art depicting Eddie Riggs riding with Rima on a Metal Beast. Achievements/Trophies Double Teaming with a Metal Beast is required to unlock the following Achievement/Trophy: Category:Ironheade Category:Units Category:Creatures